In Sickness And In Health
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Draco storms over to Harry's with one thought in mind, to kill him for standing him, up, all of that goes the second he sees Harry.


_**I don't own Harry Potter (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**Summary: 'Draco storms over to Harry's with one thought in mind, to kill him for standing him, up, all of that goes the second he sees Harry.**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to cathcer1984. I wrote it for her as she has been poorly lately so wrote it in hopes of making her feel better :D x**_

_**Light malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Draco growled as he chucked a Galleon on the table and left the restaurant. Nobody stood Draco Malfoy up and lived to tell the tale. Nobody. Harry was dead when he saw him.

It was five years after the war. Harry had gone and stood up for Draco at the trial getting him off and allowing him to go back for his eighth year at Hogwarts. He got some stick when he returned which he expected. What he didn't expect was for Harry to stick up for him and make peace with him. Once they had made peace everyone more or less left Draco alone.

After leaving Hogwarts they had both gotten jobs in the ministry. Harry had become an auror and Draco had shocked everyone and worked alongside Arthur in the misuse of muggle artefacts department.

Over the last few years Harry and Draco had become great friends and in the last year Harry had been asking the blond out and kept being turned down. That was until one day when Draco walked into Harry's office and asked him out. Draco hadn't finished asking before Harry had said yes.

He had wanted to say yes to Harry right away but he needed to be sure, sure that Draco was the one Harry wanted and not just some passing fancy. After the fifth date they had gone back to Harry's and had sex where Draco then spent the night.

Two days later at work Harry had asked him on another date in three days time. Draco happy that Harry wanted to see him again after having sex said yes. He was worried that after sleeping together Harry would no longer want him. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.

Three days later Draco had gone to the restaurant, looking forward to seeing Harry as he hadn't seen him since he asked him for another date. He sat down and ordered a drink waiting for Harry who never showed up. One hour, four drinks and a lot of stares later Draco had chucked his money down on the table and stormed out of the restaurant.

He knew it. He just knew it. Harry had fucked him, he got what he wanted. Draco wasn't going to let it go though. With only one destination in mind, he disapparated.

* * *

As soon as Draco landed in Harry's flat which was in darkness he started. "Potter you better have a good excuse for standing me up. If you think you can go off me now you have fucked me you can think again. I have had that happen to me too many times." he yelled as he stormed through the flat.

He waved his wand, turning lights on as he searched each room. _"Homenum revelio." _he whispered. "Don't ignore me Potter I know you are here." Draco walked into the bedroom and saw Harry lying passed out on the floor. "Harry!" Draco dropped to his knees beside Harry. _"Reneverate."_

Harry moaned and turned his head, slowly opening his eyes. "Sorry." he murmured.

"No need to apologise." Draco whispered, all the anger he was feeling now gone. "Harry what happened?"

"I have been in bed all day. Stephen sent me home yesterday morning after he got the mediwitch to check me over."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I thought it was just a cold but it turns out I have the flu. Proper flu. Dray it has knocked me for six."

"I am sorry Harry I feel awful."

"Why?"

"I will explain when you are yourself again." he said as he helped Harry back on to the bed. "How did you end up on floor?"

"I got up and out of bed to owl you about tonight and that's it. Next thing I knew I am on the floor and you are kneeling over me."

"What hurts?"

"My head."

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, smiling when the brunet leaned into the touch.

"My stomach."

Draco moved his free hand to Harry's stomach, slowly rubbing it, moving it in soothing circles.

"My cock."

"Don't push it Potter. Besides I have run out of hands."

"You have your mouth." Harry sleepily answered. "Can't blame a guy for... trying." he yawned.

Draco moved his hand off the brunets stomach and used his wand to strip himself down and got into bed alongside Harry and kissed his forehead next to his scar. "Sleep." he whispered. He placed a charm on Harry that would wake him if Harry woke and tucked them both in before letting sleep take him.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up and saw Draco unpacking a small case. "Dray?" he murmured.

Draco stopped what he was doing and moved over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Morning." he said, kissing Harry on the forehead. "How are you this morning?"

"Not any better. I just haven't got any energy. I hate this."

"If there was a potion I could give you I would but have been reading up on this and the most you can do is rest a lot and drink plenty of fluids."

Harry nodded his head. "What's with the suitcase?"

"I am moving in. I told Arthur how you were and he told me to stay home and nurse you better. He also said he was going to tell Molly so she will be coming round soon with some food."

"Why are you moving in?"

"To look after you. You will have this for about ten days so I am all yours."

"You really want to look after me? Dray I am going to be on bed rest. I am going to go barmy because I can't do anything. I will snap."

"I know. You snap at me then I will answer you back. I want to make it up to you."

"Why? You haven't done anything."

"When I found you last night I had one thought in mind. And that was to kill you for standing me up. I thought that now you fucked me you were no longer interested. It wouldn't be the first time it happened to me."

Harry reached over and held the blonds hand.

"That is why I kept turning you down. I had to be sure that you were sure. Anyway I sat waiting for one hour. I thought you stood me up and were like the rest of them so I came to have a go at you."

"And all that anger went when you saw me?"

"Yes."

"Dray I'm sorry. I tried I really did. I got up and as soon as I did my head started to spin. Next thing I knew you were kneeling beside me."

Draco smiled and stood up as Harry started to move. "So to make it up to me you want to move in and look after me?"

"Yes."

Harry stood and thought for a minute. "Okay. There is only one way I will agree to this."

Draco stopped walking and looked at Harry. "What's that?"

* * *

Later that afternoon Harry was lying on the sofa watching a DVD with Draco in the kitchen when Ron's head appeared in the flames. "Hey mate, mum told me you were full of flu."

"Yeah. Come on through."

"Mum said she brought you some food." Ron said as he sat down.

"Yeah I am not eating much and what I do eat I bring back up so your mum has brought all different kinds of food."

"Have you told Draco how you are?"

"Who do you think is looking after him?"

Ron looked up and saw Draco stood in the kitchen doorway with a drink in one hand and a plate in the other wearing nothing but a small apron that came to mid-thigh.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Heating charm. I moved in to look after Harry and he said I could on one condition."

"And that's it?" the redhead asked pointing at the blond.

"Yes and no."

"What else is there? I mean you are not naked under there are you?"

Draco placed the drink and plate on the table in front of Harry and backed back. "Why do you think I won't turn my back on you?"

"Because I am the only one who gets to see your fine arse." Harry murmured.

Ron looked from Harry to Draco and stood up. "I think I will leave you to it Harry. I will tell Hermione that you are being well looked after." he said and apparated.

"No one will disturb us now." Harry said.

Draco smirked and untied his apron and let it drop. "You do realise that seeing me like this is torture for you as you haven't even got enough energy to stroke your own cock let alone do anything to mine."

"I know that. I can still enjoy the view though."

Draco smirked and leaned over Harry and kissed his cheeks, his nose and his chin before kissing him on the lips. "Eat. Before it goes cold."

* * *

The next day Draco got what Harry had warned him about. He was in a mood.

"How are you this morning?" Draco asked when he brought Harry some dry toast and weak tea.

"How do you think? It's alright for you, moving about, doing things, having the energy to do it. Me I just have to lay here, I wouldn't mind it so much if you were lying with me not doing anything but then if you were it is more torture for me so I can't win. _Achoo! _Fucking flu."

"How about after you have eaten that you have a bath and I will wash your back for you."

"What and just sit in my own dirty water?"

"Why would it be dirty water?" Draco asked.

"Well you suggested I have a bath so obviously I must be too dirty."

"Don't be stupid, I suggested it to cheer you up. If it makes you feel better I will join you."

"Why? It's not as if we can do anything." Harry snapped.

"Don't you snap at me Potter. It's not my fault you are full of flu."

"Actually it is. Remember our date last week. I walked you home and instead of inviting me in you just said goodnight. I had to walk home in the rain."

"Still not my fault. You didn't have to walk home. You could have apparated."

"I didn't have to do any if you just let me in."

"So my insecurities are my fault?"

"No that's not what I meant I mean... oh I don't know, just ignore me." Harry said and turned over, showing the blond his back.

"Harry if you start wallowing and feeling sorry for yourself I am going home."

"Bye."

Draco growled and stormed over to the bed and pulled the covers down; making Harry curl up, bring his knees up to his chest. "Merlin Dray I am cold."

"Then get up and walk about."

"I haven't got the energy."

"You've got enough to argue with me though."

"I don't use muscles for that."

"You use the biggest muscle you have. Your mouth."

"I thought the biggest muscle I had was -"

"Harry." Draco warned a small smile on his face. "Eat your breakfast now."

"Yes dear." Harry answered, smiling when he saw a blush paint the blonds cheeks.

* * *

Over the next few days Harry slowly started to get better. Visitors came every day to sit with Harry, talk with him, just whilst Draco went out to get more food in and stock up on potions for Harry to take.

"No."

"Harry you have to take it. You want to get better don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then drink." Draco said as he thrust the potion to Harry.

"But it tastes horrible."

"How about when you have drunk that I will strip off to show I am happy for you drinking it all."

Harry smiled and pulled a face before downing the potion in one go, shuddering when he drank it.

"Open your mouth."

Harry opened his mouth to show that the potion had all gone Draco had taken his shirt off, revealing a short sleeved top. "There."

"Wait you said you would strip."

"And I did." Draco smirked and left Harry's room leaving the brunet grumble.

* * *

The next day after Draco had made sure Harry's took his potion he stripped him and pushed him into the shower with a 'you stink Potter' Harry had to admit he did a bit, lying in bed for three days so he showered, Draco waited until Harry was dry and dressed before announcing he was going to get some more food in and stock everywhere up.

Draco had come back two hours later and was surprised to see Harry in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea and some toast. "Harry?"

Harry turned and smiled at Draco. "Want a drink?" he asked.

"Coffee please. Actually let me do that." Draco placed the bags of shopping down and moved forwards only for Harry to raise his arm.

"I am perfectly capable of making a couple of drinks Dray. I am getting better now; I need to start doing things again to get my strength back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I promise I will tell you and sit down if I feel dizzy or anything."

"You better." the blond mumbled as he started to unpack the bags.

It was later when Draco stepped out of the shower that the smell of food reached his nostrils. "Harry are you cooking?" he called out.

"No." came the reply.

"Liar." the blond mumbled as he wrapped a towel around himself and walked through the flat to find Harry stood at the cooker.

"I am not cooking. The food cooks itself on the cooker. I am just watching it."

"Very smooth."

Harry reached out and grabbed hold of the towel. "And you are very wet."

Draco removed Harry's hand and stepped back. "Not until you are one hundred percent again." he said and walked from the kitchen.

"You're one hundred percent barmy."

"Heard that!" came his lover's voice.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up and saw Poppy standing by his bed, Draco stood at the side of her. "Draco? Poppy? What's going on?"

"Poppy is here to check on you. You are starting to do things now Harry and I don't want you going right back to square one I know if I told you I was planning on her coming you would have started to go off on one saying you are fine and better now."

"I am."

"Then let Poppy check you over and prove me wrong."

Harry didn't say anything, just merely mumbled and nodded to Poppy, telling her she could start.

Five minutes later Poppy stood back.

"Well?" Draco asked. "How is he?"

"Over the flu Draco. He is still a little weak though so you are best to take strengthening potions Harry and rest up for two days."

"I can make a cup of tea though right?"

"Yes but don't overdo yourself otherwise you will start to weaken once more. Let Draco look after you. Rest today and tomorrow and Saturday you should be fine to go out."

"Thank you Poppy. I will see you out." Draco said as he led the mediwitch form the room.

When Poppy left Draco turned around to see Harry leaning against the door frame, feet crossed at the ankles. "See? Told you I was better."

"Yes but I know what you are like Harry. You will say you are even if you are not." Draco answered as he slowly walked over to his boyfriend. "I guess now you haven't got the flu I can do this." he said and with that he kissed Harry on the lips, gasping in surprise when Harry grabbed him and pulled him closer, taking advantage of Draco gasping to thrust his tongue into the blonds mouth.

The rest of the day was spent lying together on the settee watching DVDs only moving to get food drink or to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Later that night Harry invited his boss over to talk to him, telling him he was over the flu now and what Poppy had said and he was to start back work in two weeks.

"Two weeks?"

"Yes Harry. Yes you rest up for two days you will be fine but I know Poppy meant fine as in going shopping or housework, not doing what you do every day at work. After a few hours you will be worn out Harry. No. I don't want to see you back at work for another two weeks."

Harry sat there for a long time after his boss went what was he going to do for two weeks? He sighed and stood up, slowly making his way to his and Draco's room and stopped when he saw Draco's suitcase open and on the bed, half full of clothes. "Are you going somewhere?"

Draco stopped what he was doing and turned to face Harry. "You are well again now. I said I would move in until you are better. And you are now."

Harry moved further into the room. "I don't want you to leave Draco. I love having you living here with me, I love waking up with you in my arms every morning. I want more days like we have just had, together on the settee just watching DVDs all day.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying I love having you here and don't want you to go. Move in with me Draco. Please?"

Draco walked slowly over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You want me to move in?"

"Yes."

"Permanently?"

"Yes."

"Okay... on one condition."

Harry frowned. "Which is?"

_**One week later**_

"Draco is that you?" Harry called out when he heard the door close.

"It is."

Three days after Harry had asked Draco to move in Draco had moved everything in, taking up Harry's spare room for all his clothes and books. "How much can one person own?" Harry had asked when he had seen all of Draco's things as the blond unpacked them all.

Draco locked up and took his coat and shoes off and walked into the living room to see Harry crouching to put a DVD back. "You are still keeping up the condition of me moving in."

Harry stood up and smiled. "Of course I am. I have placed a heating charm on myself if I get a bit cool; I think I actually prefer walking around naked."

Draco smirked and took Harry's cock in his hand. "I know it is what I prefer." he said as he waved his wand over himself making him as naked as Harry who picked him up. "Are you hungry or really hungry?" he asked.

"Neither Harry."

"Then bedroom. I have another week to get back to my full strength, and what better way to test my strength then fucking you into the mattress all night long." he said, making the blond laugh, laughing with him as he kicked the bedroom door shut behind them both.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
